User talk:Rosalina13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IceClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 20:12, October 22, 2010 Hello Hi! I'm Sky. Are you a warrior cats fan too? What's you warrior name? I'm SkySnow! Hey everyone, I guess some of you don’t know the rules. There will only be four role playing Clans so don’t make any more. This wiki was supposed to be for Fan Fictions anyways and later we got four Role Playing Clans. All new role playing Clans will be deleted! Here read the rules for role playing so we don’t have any more problem, Role Play Rules. Aniju Aura 02:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) There are only four role playing Clans at this wiki. This place is for fan fictions more so please don't make any new role playing Clans or I will have to delet them. Thank you.Aniju Aura 02:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah you can join. There are a few cats open or you can make one up. You can also turn ThornClan into a Fan Fiction Clan if you like. I told you ThornClan can't be for role playing. Sorry but I ment turn them in to a fan fiction Clan, that is for writing a story not for role playing. We are only going to usde four Clan like in the book. Please change the infomation. Do you need help because I can add templates if you like?Aniju Aura 03:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ThornClan will be for Fan Fiction stories you make. I put the template and standart setup so now you just have to add information to it. Remember ThornClan isn't for role playing. Aniju Aura 03:48, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Smoketail88 first mentioned that Clan so I waited for her to make it but I think she for got. At another wiki, MoonClan was their StarClan but here they can be a real living Clan. Well leave a message on Smoketail's page for her to make MoonClan because I don't know what she will do with them.Aniju Aura 04:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello and welcome to Warriors Fanon. I am Sir Rock. I fixed up your clan ThornClan, I foudn some spelling errors. Also IceClan and BloodClan don't live in the same area so they can't be ThornClan's rivals. The rules are that only Clan you make can be your Clan's rivals, so you can make more warrior clans! So I left that blank that part for you. And again Welcome to Warriors Fanon it is alwasy good to have new users.Sir Rock 10:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean "Make MoonClan for you"? SmokySlurpies 2.0! Oh now I get it! I did mention MoonClan awhile ago when I first joined in August. They are my StarClan. You and everyone else on the wiki has permission to use them, though. SmokySlurpies 2.0! What do you need help with for SnowClan? There is nothing on the page so I am not sure what you need. I'll just put the template in and let you do the rest.Aniju Aura 02:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Why did you put Redclaw on Daisypetal's user page. Redclaw is Aniju Aura's character and she made the picture. If you click on a piicture and go to it's page, it tells you who uploaded it. Daisypetal hasn't come back since her one edit. Too bad, I don't knot what happen to her. Sir Rock 03:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Kits don't get articles, only what they are warriors they get aritlce so don't make one for her till then. Aniju Aura 05:18, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Blizzardstorm is the deputy of IceClan.Aniju Aura 09:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can join other the Clans. Um I think Rosetail should be an appreint becasue she went from a kti to a warrior. That doesn't sound right.Aniju Aura 03:35, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Silvertooth has an apprentice now named Rubypaw in MetalClan. If you know any one from another wiki invite them to come her and maybe they will want to be Rubypaw.Aniju Aura 07:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can join. There are many spots open in the Clan. Lets try to fill them up before we make new cats so if you know anyone who might want to join and role play please invit them over. The more users the better.Aniju Aura 04:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay you can be Rubypaw of MetalClan.Aniju Aura 22:43, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay but next time try to keep the names of the warrior to the Clan, IceClan should have snow or winter related names, because that would make more sence. Other users if they want can be your cat's mate like Sandpelt, my cat in OceanClan, is mates with Seafoot, Sir Rock's cat. Aniju Aura 09:04, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I was wondeirng if you will ever come back and role play with us again. If you do not respond, your cats will be moved to the All Known Members section for the time being. If you ever choose to come back, and want your cats again, just move them out of that secont and back into the Clan. Aniju Aura 01:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC)